Dreams Transcending Time
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [Chapter 1] Two weeks after their return from Derris-Kharlan our heroes have gone their seperate ways. Will their emotions of love bring them together, or tear them apart?


**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the Tales of Symphonia franchise. All characters, locations and references to the game are copyrighted by Namco. Anything not originally used in the Tales game is copyrighted separately by me. In no way, can this fiction be used for profit.

**Tales of Symphonia**

Dreams Transcending Time

**Author Notes: **Once again, this story takes place at the end of the Tales of Symphonia game. This story may contain spoilers. A few notes beforehand, Lloyd had ended up with who Namco had originally wanted him to have a relationship with, Colette. Thus, any other of the paths that can be taken in the game is disregarded. As always, I want to hear from you as you read this story, because the readers are what keep the writing going.

**Chapter One: **Two Worlds as One

_Just two weeks after the reuniting of Tethealla and Sylvarant everything has calmed down and is peaceful. Lloyd and Collete have proceeded on their quest to destroy all of the remaining Expsheres in the world. After a long day, they took a stop at Dirk's House to take a break. _

"The Great Tree of Dreams…"

_Lloyd sat with Collette in his Dirk's home, they were sharing a cup of tea. _

"You chose a great name, Lloyd. The hope and dreams of all the people like in that tree."

"Yeah, our Exsphere quest is almost done. Thank you for everything, Colette."

"No, I should be thanking you, Lloyd. You've protected me all this time…and well, I-I want you to know that…I lov—"

_At that time Dirk came running into the room. Collete was surprised and stopped speaking. _

"Dad…? What's the matter?"

"What day is it today!"

"It's Friday, why?"

"Argh, I was supposed to carve a few sculptures for the people in Iselia. I was so busy that I forgot about it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I guess you're right."

_Dirk left the room. Lloyd turned back to Collette. _

"What was it you were saying, Collette?"

"Oh…it's nothing."

_Collette blushed and turned her head. Lloyd shrugged it off. _

_The Great Tree of Dreams was visited by the people on a daily basis. Many people came to pray to the Great Tree and the tree itself was a symbol of hope and prosperity. There was still a lot of rebuilding to do after the collapse of the Tower of Salvation and the events of Derris Kharlan. Genis and Raine made a home for themselves in Exire, while Sheena took up the role of Chief in Mizuho. Zelos allowed his sister, Seles, to be thrust into the spotlight of the Chosen, even though the Chosen had only become a title and lost any significance it had before the two worlds became one. Regal had taken off the shackles and placed them on Alicia's grave. He had taken his position as President of the Lezareno Company and has been busy ever since. Presea, now that she was beginning to age, found herself in Regal's care in Altamira. She had very little to do. _

_One day, Presea left Altamira to see the new world for her own eyes. She hopped onto her Rheaird and flew up to Mt. Fooji. She stood on top of the mountain to get an aerial view of her surroundings. It was something like she had never seen; the prosperous land was like something only seen in a fairy tale. _

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

_Presea was startled as a young male approached behind her. _

"Yes. It is. It is better than I could imagine."

"Do you think the people can really be happy?"

_Presea wondered why this boy was asking her these questions. She examined him closer. He wore a brown cape that surrounded his body and he had long, white, untamed hair. His eyes were a deep blue, which was dark like the ocean. _

"What do you mean?"_ she asked._

"Can prosperity really last? In the end, as long as there are human beings, suffering will never end." _He looked to the sky. _"Humans are not perfect, we are not perfect, we lie, cheat, steal and no matter how you look at it, there will always one selfish human to ruin it for the rest."

"We just have to hope for the best, and trust that we will makes the right decisions. There is no use in worrying about things that have not happened."

_The boy smiled. _"You are wise, for someone so small. You may have a point. We have to trust and believe, until something happens…" _The boy turned and his cape swung in the process. Noticing this, Presea reached out. _

"Wait…who are you?"

"We'll see each other again. Until then..."

_The boy walked down the hill and disappeared from Presea's sight. "Who was that? What was that all about?" Presea thought to herself. _

_Zelos who was freely roaming the world stopped by Mizuho just for fun. _

"Hello, my voluptuous, sexy summoner."

_Naughty thoughts as usual filled Zelos' head as he examined Sheena in her Chief outfit. _

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"HEY! Can't I visit old friends?"

"Whatever. Don't bother me; I'm actually quite busy, unlike some people."

_Sheena gave Zelos a cold stare, then she smashed him across the head. _

"Ow, that hurts; my hunny…aren't you going to Meltokio today?"

"That's exactly why I don't want you bothering me. Now! Shoo!"

_Zelos left the hut. Sheena was left in the hut by herself. _

"Can't he ever be serious? Argh, I got to go back to Meltokio. I have to meet with the King about a few financial things. Man, being Chief is getting to be too stressful. I wish I could relax."

_Sheena thought about Lloyd. "He must be with Collette. I wonder what the rest of them are up to." She shook her head. "No time for that." She headed for Meltokio. As she headed to the entrance of Meltokio, she ran into a familiar face. _

"Kuchinawa! What do you want? Still have something against me?"

"You bet I do."

_Kuchinawa charged at the unprepared Sheena, she couldn't react quickly enough and Kuchinawa pulled out his dagger Sheena by instinct began to cover up with her arms and closed her eyes. She prepared for the worst. _

_She slowly opened her eyes to see she was unharmed. She looked up and saw a brown cape blowing in front of her eyes. She saw blood dripping in front of her. The boy had deflected the attack with his sword, but Kuchinawa managed to get a piece of his arm. _

"Who are you?"

"Just a passerby…people like you who never learn, are the ones who will destroy this world. Now leave here and repent your sins."

"What kind of nonsense are you spewing? You're ridiculous, repent? FOR WHAT? It's always about her! She ruined my family and I am no longer welcome in Mizuho! She's the Chief and I'm an outcast! My own brother won't accept me!"

_Sheena stood up. _

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me!"

_Kuchinawa attacked swiftly. _"Watch out!" _Sheena screamed. The boy dodged as Kuchinawa flew by, he kicked him in the back and he went sliding to the ground. He drew his sword and pointed it in Kuchinawa's face. _

"You choose. You can either die now, or live and repent for your sins."

_Sheena stood by Kuchinawa._

"Kuchinawa, you can come home anytime, we'll welcome you back. Please don't think you're alone."

_As Kuchinawa lay on the ground, staring down a sword, he spoke._

"A-alright, I'll return to the village and try to atone for the crimes I've committed."

_The boy sheathed his sword and Kuchinawa got up. Sheena looked at him._

"Orochi is waiting for you. Give him a visit."

_Kuchinawa nodded and ran off into the distance. The boy turned away again, Sheena looked at him._

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's alright."

_She noticed the blood dripping down his right arm. _"Hey, you don't expect to go on without getting that treated, are you?" _He looked at his cut. _"I'll be fine."

"No, I won't accept that. I'll help you."

_Sheena forced the young boy into Meltokio were she would treat him to his cut. She took him to Seles and Zelos's home and asked the butter for assistance. They sat down inside the house. _

"Lift up your cape won't you?"

_The boy slowly lifted his cape. Under the cut were black marks and symbols all over his left arm. "What are those marks?" Sheena thought, she knew it best not to ask. As she was treating his cut, the boy looked out the window, seemingly distracted. _

"What's your name?"

"Kei."

"Kei? I'm Sheena."

_Kei nodded. Zelos' butler came down the stairs and saw Sheena treating Kei's wounds. He stopped to examine Kei. _

"Ms. Sheena, you're acquaintance looks like he could use a haircut."

"Now that I think about it, he does. It that alright with you, Kei?"

"Please, don't go to any trouble on my part."

"No, no problem at all. This home has its own hairstylist."

_Kei shrugged. Sheena smiled and finished wrapping bandages around Kei's arm. After she was done, the butler led Kei into a room. _

"Please wait here, Ms. Sheena."

_Sheena waited patiently for about a half an hour. She began to rethink all of the events that occurred on Derris Kharlan. "I wish I could be more honest with my emotions." As she thought, the door opened. _

"Ms. Sheena, your friend is ready."

_Sheena walked into the room, Kei was putting on his black vest and the bandages were still wrapped tightly on his arm. He turned slowly to face Sheena. Sheena's face turned a crimson red. Kei hair was naturally frizzy and spiky and the hair stood up, revealing more of Kei's face. Kei looked at Sheena. _

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just, that…that…you look great."

"Is that so? Well, I've never had a haircut before, so I wouldn't know."

_Sheena thought. "I never noticed he was this handsome." She began to feel a little bit uncomfortable around Kei. _

"I have to meet with the King. Do you mind waiting here, until I get back?"

"Sure."

"Is that alright?"

_The butler nodded. Sheena left Zelos' home. _

"What am I thinking…?"

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: **Well, there it is. Chapter One. I hope to hear from you and there will be more to come. FOR SURE.


End file.
